Dieu à l'appareil, j'écouuute !
by Kohem
Summary: [Drabbles] : "Vous êtes bien sur le numéro de Dieu, laisser votre message après le bip sonore."
1. Le Numéro Vert de Dieu

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Je reviens après 3 mois d'absence et malheureusement c'est un tout petit texte... Aujourd'hui faute du OS que j'avais espéré pouvoir publier ce week-end, c'est quelque chose de totalement inédit de ma part que je partage : mon premier Drabble.

Autant vous dire que je suis assez stressée de savoir comment ça va être accueillis. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions sur ce premier essai. Peut-être auriez-vous des conseilles à me donner pour écrire au mieux des fictions courtes de ce genre ou si vous avez des idées avec cette thématique, n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre ^^

Sinon je voulais vous assurer que malgré cette longue période de silence, je ne m'arrête pas d'écrire pour autant. D'ailleurs, deux OS sont prévus pour les semaines à venir ainsi que peut-être enfin une fiction à chapitre. Bref, mes projets d'écritures ne se tarissent pas alors pas d'inquiétude, c'est pas demain la veille que je vais arrêter d'écrire ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**1 : Le Numéro Vert de Dieu **

**.**

(*_Une voix féminine automatisé*_) Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de (*_voix de Chuck*_) Dieu, je ne suis pas là pour l'instant, laissez votre message après le bip sonore. (_*voix automatique*_) Veuillez suivre les instructions :

(*_voix de Chuck*_) « Vous êtes un de mes crétins d'enfant ? (_*voix automatique*_) Tapez 1. (*_Chuck*_) Vous êtes l'une de mes créations ? (_*voix automatique*_) Tapez 2. (*_Chuck*_) Vous êtes un connard de démon ? (_*voix automatique*_) Tapez 3. (*_Chuck*_) Vous êtes une créature non mentionnée ? (_*voix automatique*_) Tapez 4 »

La première fois que Sam entend les différentes propositions du numéro vert de Dieu, il reste hésitant sur le chiffre à taper.

Si Sam a bien souvent eu du mal à se définir, étant hors de la normale dès son plus jeune âge pour ne pas dire depuis toujours (parce qu'on ne peut décemment pas dire qu'il est courant de voir sa mère mourir au-dessus de sa tête), s'il lui est souvent arrivé de penser qu'il était un monstre ce n'était jamais – ou pas totalement – dans son sens premier, de manière tout à fait littérale ; il n'imaginait pas hésiter devant cette question dont la réponse aurait dû être instinctive. Après tout, posez-vous la question. Quel chiffre vous auriez tapé ? Avez-vous seulement hésité ? Non ? Et bien pour Sam, ce n'était que le début d'une longue série d'hésitation et de questionnement comme rarement il en a subi et c'est dire, parce que Sam s'est toujours posé des questions - beaucoup trop au goût de son frère.

Si Sam exclu assez rapidement la possibilité d'être un Ange (il convient, il est le véhicule d'un Archange mais ça n'a jamais fait de lui un être céleste surtout avec Lucifer qu'on surnomme plus souvent « le Diable » que « le Porteur de Lumière »), la suite est un peu plus compliquée…

Son premier réflexe est d'approcher son index du numéro 2 mais après une petite réflexion, il éloigne son doigt du clavier du vieux téléphone noir du Bunker. Sam est génétiquement un humain, il n'a pas été croisé avec un autre mammifère (« De grâce, merci ! » se souffle-t-il à cette pensée), il est le fils de John et Mary Winchester et tous deux sont des humains tout à fait normaux si on omet leur métier de chasseur.

Mais Sam a aussi du sang de démon. Quelques gouttes à peine mais d'un démon si puissant que cela a suffit à avilir son être et son âme qu'importe combien de fois on tente de faire de saignées. Rien que pour ça, Sam n'est peut-être pas considéré comme un humain. D'ailleurs qui sait si ça n'a pas modifié son ADN et bouleversé son patrimoine génétique ?

Un démon peut-être ? Après tout, il a abusé du sang jusqu'à en avoir les deux billes noires. A sa plus grande honte, il était devenu un démon. Était, il ne l'est plus, bien que Sam ne soit pas convaincu que ça le disculpe pour autant. Quand bien même aujourd'hui, il n'est pas sûr d'être considéré comme tel, après tout, il a dû en exorciser quelque uns y'a pas une semaine. S'ils le considéraient de leurs espèces, les démons cesseraient de le poursuivre partout.

Il ne reste plus que les autres créatures… La catégorie est tellement vaste, qu'il se dit pouvoir y trouver sa place entre deux monstres assoiffés de sang. C'est assez nerveusement qu'il jette son dévolu sur la touche 4 :

(_*voix automatique*_) « Vous avez fait le 4. Si vous êtes une créature vivante, tapez 1. Si vous êtes une créature déjà morte, tapez 2. Si vous êtes ni l'un ni l'autre, tapez 3. Tapez 0 pour revenir à l'étape précédente. »

Sam lève un sourcil intrigué par la troisième proposition. Si Dean savait que les morts-vivants existaient, il croit bien qu'il en entendrait parler jusqu'à avoir envie de le tuer et de le faire ressusciter pour qu'il devienne lui-même un zombi et voit à quel point c'est merdique !

Cette fois, Sam sélectionne le 1 sans attendre. Quoi que… Il est mort plusieurs fois… Est-ce que c'est ce que Dieu considère être ni vivant ni mort ? Après tout Sam est aller en Enfer, au Paradis, au Purgatoire. Et puis il a vécu avec un démon, le Diable, un archange et un ange à l'intérieur de son corps, tout comme il a vécu de longs mois sans âme.

Alors bon, est-ce que Sam est vraiment vivant ?

(_*voix automatique*_) « Vous avez fait le 1. Parmi la liste, quelle créature vivante êtes-vous ?

Un loup-garou, tapez 1.

Un vampire, tapez 2

Un polymorphe, tapez 3

Un djinn, tapez 4

Un rougarou, tapez 5

Une sirène, tapez 6

Un dragon, tapez 7

Un léviathan, tapez 8

Un Vétala, tapez 9

Un Kitsune, tapez 10

Un… »

Sam soupire, il n'a pas fini…

* * *

Voilà, c'était vraiment court mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à commentez, et on se retrouve bientôt avec d'autres petites fictions dans le mois à venir ^^

Biz !


	2. Les Découvertes pas très utiles

Bonsoir à tous,

Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le second Drabble, j'ai pas mal été débordée ces derniers temps entre les problèmes de santé, le boulot, la fac, les recherches de stages, les examens ou plus récemment les grèves, j'ai pas trop avancer dans mes écrits alors je me relance dans la course avec un truc un peu court, j'espère que vous pourrez vous en contenter.

Disclaimer : Attention on parle un peu de sexe donc avertissement langage.

NB : Je vais être susceptible de changer de pseudonyme d'ici quelques jours

* * *

**2 : Les découvertes pas très utiles **

**(mais c'est toujours intéressant à savoir)**

**.**

L'avantage du numéro vert de Dieu avec un répondeur automatique c'était qu'on pouvait en apprendre beaucoup sur le monde du surnaturel.

Mais alors vraiment beaucoup de choses.

Par exemple, saviez-vous que les Goules ont une espérance de vie de 250 ans ? Dingue et inutile mais vrai ! Sam a maintenant la certitude de ne pas rencontrer un de ces charognards âgés de trois centenaires.

Autre exemple, saviez-vous que les Djinns ne se nourrissaient pas uniquement des rêves ou de la peur de leurs victimes mais d'un peu près tout et n'importe quoi ? Oui, même ça… Quand on vous dit tout, c'est tout ! Ça comprend la faculté de penser et- « Oui, Dean, même la semence ! »

Sam n'aurait jamais cru apprendre autant de choses sur des créatures qu'il pensait déjà connaître. Bon il savait l'essentiel mais c'était déroutant d'apprendre après des années à les chasser que les fantômes sont faits de matière solide et organique et que c'est la très faible densité de cette matière qui leur permet de disparaître.

« Okay Sammy. Et tu peux me dire à quoi ça sert de savoir que les Bisaans* ont une préférence pour les hommes aux verges éminentes ?

\- Ça sert que la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui servira d'appât !

\- Ça sous-entend que ton pénis est tout juste modeste ?

\- Mon pénis est de taille tout à fait proportionnel à mon corps- Qu'est-ce que- !... Je rêve où tu es en train de te mesurer ? Non !... Non, je ne veux pas- Je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer à ce jeu stupide de comparaison- Quoi ?! 17 cm ? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule Dean ! La moyenne est de 13 et la dernière fois tu faisais 16 cm. Tu confonds ta bite avec ton nez, ton sexe ne continue pas de grandir. Non Dean ! Même pas un petit peu et puis c'était y'a 2 semaines ! Qu'est-ce que- Non je veux pas que tu me mesures ! Dean ! ... Comment ça se fait que j'ai rétrécie moi ?... »

_*Pour des raisons évidentes, la suite a été censuré*_

* * *

*Bisaan : Monstre humanoïde insexué qui prenne possession d'humain tous les 27 ans pour s'accoupler. CODA [11x19]

* * *

Voilà, c'est parti un peu en couille (et c'est le cas de le dire XD). Laissez un petit commentaire, je reviendrais sûrement pour une autre petite saynète dans quelques temps.

~LodidiXD


End file.
